Sorrow Can Lead to Happiness
by KLAINEBOWED
Summary: Wes has long been in love with David, but never had the chance to tell him. When David comes into their dorm crying, it's only natural to ask what's wrong. Could this be the chance for th two boys to start something?


**Hi! So I love Wevid, and thought I should do something with them beyond in my multichapters. And thus, this was born.**

 **Disclaimer: Glee is not mine**

Wes couldn't deny it. He was completely, utterly, and undoubtedly in love with his best friend. David Hughes was only a little bit taller than him, and was quite muscular. David was always nice, happy, and supportive. Sounds perfect right? Wrong. David was straighter than an arrow, and had a girlfriend. It was really quite surprising when David burst into their shared dorm room, sat down on Wes' bed, and started crying.

Wes looked up from his desk, blushing when he saw a bit of David's back from where his shirt had untucked, and asked "What happened?"

David looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Katie cheated on me, then dumped me because she thought that I was having an affair with you, then tried to get back together with me right after she called me a fag." He said, trying not to break down into sobs again.

"That is just...wow. I can't believe she would cheat on you. Do you wanna talk about it?" Wes offered, sitting next to David and wrapping his arms around him.

David nodded. "I'll tell you how I found out," he began, "As you know, I was heading over to her place today. I walked up to her house with roses, and her mom let me in. She said Katie was upstairs studying. I went up, and knocked, like the perfect gentleman. I heard creaking, then whispering. She told someone to go hide in her closet, and that they'd continue later. A few seconds later, she opened the door. He bed was unmade, and her lips were really red. Also, her hair looked like shit. Anyway, she kissed me, and said hi. She seemed to really like the roses, and I said that we should get ready for dinner, since I wanted to take her out. I told her to shower and do her hair and make up while got her clothes.

"I went over to her closet, and she freaked out. She said that she was on her period, and her tight clothes would hurt her uterus, or something. I honestly have no idea if that's even true. I opened up her closet anyway, and saw a guy on the ground. He-he was..." At this point, David started crying into Wes' blazer. Wes patted his head softly, and pressed a kiss into David's hair. "He was naked. They were having s-sex right before I came in. I asked eer about it, and she screamed that I had no right to be mad, because I did the same thing with you. She told me I was a worthless fag, and that I deserved to die. I told her that I would never cheat on her, and she immediately became all nice and stuff. She said she loved me, and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away, and said that she didn't deserve me. I told her we were over, and that I loved you more than anything in the world, Wes, and then I left." David finished with a light, dry chuckle.

"David, look," Wes chose his words carefully, "She was a coldhearted bitch. You should forget her, and everything that she did to you. Plus, I love you too." He added with a bright red blush.

"That...isn't what I meant. You love me as a friend, but I love you in a romantic way. I have since we met. Wes, look, I know you don't feel the same, and never will, but I really want to kiss you, and hold you, and call you mine. Please don't hate me'" David added the last part quickly.

Wes looked at David in shock, and before he knew what happened, they were kissing. It was soft, long, sweet, and full of love. They broke apart, took a breath, and then almost lunged at each other. Their lips collided, moving against each others. Wes worked on untying David's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, as David did the same to Wes. Their tongues battled against each other, entertwining and jabbing against each other. Wes moved so he could be on top of David, and soon enough both boys were in nothing but their boxers, throbbing erections prominent. David knelt in front of Wes, looked up for permission, and took off Wes' underwear.

We all know what happened next.

...

 **So how'd I do? Please review!**


End file.
